


Fluffy Drabble Bits

by sweetkait



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkait/pseuds/sweetkait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Teen Wolf Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sciles + Please Don't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles I write for Teen Wolf. Most will be cross posted at my [tumblr.](http://bellamysprincesss.tumblr.com)

**Sciles + 33: _"Please don't do this."_**

“I thought I asked you to put on the Shakira CD. This is not Shakira.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes but did as he was told, switching out the Lumineers CD he had put in for the Shakira, as requested.  
“Why did you want the Shakira anyway? I thought we were going to relax and maybe try to get to second base.”  
Scott would’ve thought that it was impossible to make your voice sound like the embodiment of a winky face, but Stiles had some interesting talents.  
“Well, you know how I really don’t like lying…” Scott said with a smile that would have been a smirk on anyone else.  
“Oh god. No, Scott, please don’t do this. You promised that last time was the last time.”  
His boyfriend was not paying any attention to him. Standing up slowly, Scott stretched his arms up and rolled his hips in a wide circle.  
Stiles tried to leap over the bed and stop the music before it began, but it was too late. Scott was already doing his favorite synchronized dance to ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ while singing the words loudly and out of tune. It was beautiful and adorable, but it made Stiles want to go a lot further than second base. He took his boyfriend’s hand and intertwined their fingers, before moving his mouth on top of Scott’s and shutting his boyfriend up the best way he knew how. The boys fell back onto the bed and then lost track of what CD was playing rather quickly.


	2. Sterek + Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek + 4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Sterek + 4: _“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”_**

Stiles was having a terrible day. He had been separated from Scott during a hunt and was almost killed by no less than four witches before Derek had SAVED him. 

“I appreciate you saving my life, don’t get me wrong, but… why’d you do it?” 

Derek was taken aback. He knew that he and Stiles weren’t as close as Stiles and Scott were, but he had really thought they’d become friends. Apparently Stiles didn’t feel the same way. 

Instead of answering, Derek glared. 

“What I mean is, uh, how can I repay you? You’ve saved my life like five times in the past week alone and I don’t really know how to repay you. Do you want money? Cause I only have like fourteen bucks in my pocket, but it’s all yours if you want it. Or… do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” 

Derek could feel his neck flushing as the teen kept talking, gesticulating wildly with his hands. Of course he didn’t want money. He had enough money to sustain himself and at least ten others for the next fifty years. He wanted something less tangible, something that seemed to come so easily to Scott or Stiles. He wanted a friend. 

“I… you want to give me a massage?” 

Now it was Stiles’ turn to be silent. He had been trying to suppress his growing feelings toward Derek for months, and then those words just fell out of his mouth; _I could give you a massage._ I could kick myself, more like it. 

“Yeah, well. I give really good ones. I think. I mean, no one’s ever actually told me that, but I think that I would.” The words just kept tumbling out. 

It was silent just long enough to be awkward. 

“I’d like that.” A smile was slowly spreading across Derek’s face, lighting up his eyes. 

“Me too.” Stiles mirrored the grin on the other man’s face. 

It was going to be a fantastic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me over at [ tumblr!](http://bellamysprincesss.tumblr.com)


End file.
